


再启程

by KateLaurant



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gen, Patch 3.0: Heavensward Spoilers, just one last goodbye
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 你准备好继续出发了吗？





	再启程

“你不该死的。”光之战士说，语气有点抱怨，“你不该在那时候死的，太快了，我甚至都不知道你怎么会过来的。”

冰巫女安静地看着他，头发在幽暗中蒙着微亮的雾，像是流淌的月光。她真的好看。光之战士想，他这么木讷地想过很多回，也没好意思说。她对他扯开一个细微的笑容，有些歉疚也有些哀伤，冒险者就气不起来了，只感觉胸口空荡荡。

“你掉下去了。”冒险者继续道，“我们看着你掉下去，但什么都做不了。然后你就……碎掉了，碎成星星，也不知道会落到哪里，什么都没留下。”

光之战士停了下来，叹了口气，伊塞勒没有吭声，仍静静地等待着后文。

“你挑了个很糟的地方死掉，你知道吗，魔大陆一年到头天空都是那么难看，土地又荒芜，到处都是奇怪的生物。埃斯蒂尼安后来在螺旋港口放了花，但我觉得他傻头傻脑，不会选地方。我想我的话会带你去翻云雾海，你喜欢莫古力，那就放在莫古力之家，还能望见天极白垩宫呢。哪怕是披雪大冰壁附近也成，我是在那里见到你的，可……”冒险者摇了摇头，“可这都不算数。因为你死了，你要是活着，我们还能一起战斗，你可比我强得多——别皱眉，我是说真的；你要是活着我大可以说和我一起来黑衣森林看看，那里有不一样的莫古力；你活着，我就还能吃口你烧的炖菜，和阿尔菲诺一起听你跟埃斯蒂尼安吵架。可是你死了，这都不算数了，我也没什么能说的了。”

“抱歉。”冰之巫女说。她的手轻轻搭在冒险者的手上，冰凉的，像一捧要融化的雪，“但我很感谢你，我被你们拯救，我知道我要做什么、我努力地活过了。”

“你当然会这么说，可我埋怨。”

“我知道。”

“太快了，我甚至都没时间和你说再见。”

“那时候我本就不是为了说再见才来的。”她声音轻轻的、平静又沉稳，“我也知道你不是只为了和我说这些才留在这里的。”

光之战士沉默了，他不想露出痛苦的表情，所以最后微笑起来。

“我……是的，邪龙之影被打败了，伊修加德改革了，维德弗尼尔救了个小女孩，她很想你。那些从前追随你的异教徒也很好，艾默里克会公正地对待他们，他们想对你说对不起。——我看到很多人都笑了起来，我带来了更好的未来吗？你是否会为我骄傲呢？”

精灵哪怕是女孩也比人族要高挑些，尽管他们都坐在地上，伊塞勒还是微微低着头看他。她半垂着眼，半是哭泣半是笑容地注视着冒险者。

“是的，当然，我永远都为你自豪，光之战士。如果可以，我也多想不用那样不告而别、我多想和你并肩作战。但我——我已经选择完了，我不后悔。我把我的希望和未来都交给你，就像每个离开你的人那样。而你——你也选择，你会去更多的地方、你会遇见更多的人、你会珍惜他们、和他们相识又别离。……相信我吧，你不用被愧疚折磨，仅仅是和你相遇本身就是一种救赎。”

光之战士摇了摇头。“你夸得太过分了，伊塞勒。”

“但你会去。”

“我会的。”

冰之巫女松开了手。冒险者看着她站起身，她皎洁月色般的长发被风吹乱，广袤无垠的雪原在她身后展开。她曾从那里走来，也终将回到那里去。

“那么走吧。”伊塞勒说，“不要让我留你太久。如果你实在煎熬、感觉支撑不住，你就想想我吧、想想所有人，我们都在你身边。你也不必多来看我，因为只要你仍记得我，我便无处不在。——可如果你实在想念，那你就来翻云雾海吧、你就来雪原上，你安静地去听，就一定能听见我的声音。”

“……谢谢。”光之战士念叨着，如释重负。

她笑着，看起来越来越小、越来越淡薄。“我不会说再见的。……或许有一天，我们还会相逢。”

“那么。”英雄说，“有缘再见。”

冰巫女最后一次露出笑容，丝毫不冰冷，甚至还令光之战士想起格里达尼亚春季的阳光。然后风雪起了，风雪停了，冒险者拍掉身上的碎雪，向远方启程。

 

 


End file.
